devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M12
Walkthrough You first start with infinite DT but you'll lose heath. So don't dawdle on your way back to the bridge. When you see enemies, kill them so that you can get the Green Orbs. When you're getting near the bridge, you'll fight a Hell Vanguard and also some Hell Prides, after that you get to the bridge the DT will wore off, and you'll be back to normal. Cross the bridge and enter the blue door. The lightbeam that's on the center of the room is the portal to fight Jester (optional and in Special Edition only). Boss: Jester Jester's technique is still the same but when you damage him enough he will ride on a giant clown-faced ball and he's more agressive. When he's on the clown ball, when you use your Devil Arms on him the ball will shoot a bomb to you. Sometimes he will ride the ball to bounce at you. After finish fighting Jester, obtain the Vital Star L and descends the Spiral Staircase. When you reach the end of the Spiral Staircase, enter the door and you'll have a boss fight with Geryon the Timesteed. Boss: Geryon the Timesteed First Battlefield There is nothing much in the first battlefield. At the beginning Geryon will start running to knock you down, you can easily double jump on wall or jump over him to evade, when he stop moving you have chance of attacking him. Geryon's weakness is ice because he's a fire horse, so use Cerberus to deplete his HP faster. A good way to kill him quickly is to wait until he stops and then activate Devil Trigger. Repeatedly attack him until he falls down and keep attacking him. It should put you into second battlefield in a couple of tries. Second Battlefield When you damage him enough, you and Geryon will fell to the Underground Coliseum. Now Geryon will run around in circles, summoning bombs while he's at it. Just keep running or dashing to avoid them. After some time, he will run towards you, attempting to knock you down with his carriage like a flail. Geryon will stop running after that, but will stomp the ground and blue fires to burn you. This could be a little hard to avoid, but the invincibility frames of dash will do just the trick. Then, he'll quietly stay there for a while. This is a good time for you to do some serious damage on him using Cerberus. Do not attack his front legs since he will stomp you. A good place to attack will be between the carriage and his hind legs because He can make time slower by summoning red orbs. If you touches them you will slow down and Geryon can charge at you. When he's tired, attack his hind legs since sometimes he will use his front legs to stomp you. When you beat him, you'll have the Quicksilver Style. You can equip this style when you're at a Divinity Statue. Go to the next door and you have finish the mission.